Snipes' Modern Life (TheLastDreamworksToon Style)
Cast * Rocko - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) * Spunky - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Heffer Wolfe - Sid (Ice Age) * Filburt Turtle - Waffle (Catscratch) * Ed Bighead - Surly (The Nut Job) * Bev Bighead - Andie (The Nut Job) * Earl - Alpha (Up) * Dr. Hutchinson - Katy Kat (PaRappa the Rapper) * Chuck & Leon - Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mr. Dupette - Anger (Inside Out) * Mr. Smitty - Boog (Open Season) * Peaches - Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Virginia Wolfe - Paula Fox (PaRappa the Rapper) * George Wolfe - * Peter Wolfe - * Cindy Wolfe - * Grandpa Wolfe - * Really Really Big Man - Discord (Good) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Bloaty - Marty (Madagascar) * Squirmy - Alex (Madagascar) * Mr. Ick - * Slippy Slug - Zim (Invader Zim) * Gladys Hippo - Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait (KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode) * Tammy - Kate (Alpha & Omega) * Grandma Wolfe - * Wild Pig - Manny (Ice Age) * Widow Hutchinson - * Frank Hutchinson - * Sal Ami - * Mr. Fathead - * Mrs. Fathead - * Crappie Jack - Neil DeBuck Weasel (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Ralph Bighead - Alvin (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks) * Rocko's Dad - * Rocko's Mom - * Shelia - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mr. Noway - Khampa (Rock Dog) * Gilbert Turtle - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Norbert Turtle - Norbert (The Angry Beavers) (Both are same names) * Shelbert Turtle - Snap (ChalkZone) * Missy Turtle - Joy (Inside Out) * Cast Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes as Rocko Duke.png|Duke as Spunky Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Heffer Wolfe Waffle by nuriko121-d3ju3jb.jpg|Waffle as Filburt Turtle Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Ed Bighead Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Bev Bighead Alpha.png|Alpha as Earl PaRappa The Rapper Katy Kat Smiles Happy.png|Katy Kat as Dr. Hutchinson Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as Chuck Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Leon Anger in Inside Out.jpg|Anger as Mr. Dupette Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog as Mr. Smitty Flippy-flippy-and-fliqpy-11728510-637-481.jpg|Fliqpy as Peaches PaRappa The Rapper Paula Where Done Season.png|Paula Fox as Virginia Wolfe Discord ID S4E26.png|Discord (Good) as Really Really Big Man Marty in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Marty as Bloaty Alex the Lion as Snowbell.jpg|Alex as Squirmy Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin as Slippy Slug PaRappa The Rapper Let Extreme Episode 33 You Say Power Dual Katy Kat And Ciel Ciel Smile.png|Ciel/Cure Parfait as Gladys Hippo 184px-Kate pretty.JPG|Kate as Tammy 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Wild Pig Neil deBuck Weasel.png|Neil DeBuck Weasel as Crappie Jack Alvin Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin as Ralph Bighead Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup as Shelia Khampa rock dog.png|Khampa as Mr. Noway Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Gilbert Turtle Norbert the Beaver.jpg|Norbert as Norbert Turtle Snap White.png|Snap as Shelbert Turtle Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Missy Turtle (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Rocko's Modern Life TV Spoof Category:TheLastDreamworksToon